Recently, an ESD-protecting circuit is used for protecting an internal circuit from electrostatic discharge in an LSI. A conventional ESD-protecting circuit includes a plurality of protecting elements, such as transistors, to draw surge current thereto. However, surge current tends to flow to the transistors unequally, and as a result, the ESD-protecting circuit and/or the internal circuit are damaged.